Violet
by Bluespue
Summary: Glinda's favorite color changed from pink to purple ... now it is on Elphaba to explain to her what that actually means


Note: Soo, here's another and longer one =) I wrote it in school while being bored ... who discovers which subject it was? ^^

As always: I hope you like the story and if you have any remarks (I take both praise and criticism :D) then leave a review. In return I'll give ... cookies! Good trade, eh?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.

Violet

"Elphie, have you ever noticed those violet flowers?"

"..."

"The ones in the meadow right in front of our window."

"..."

"Such a pretty colour ..." Glinda sighed and stared a bit longer at those _lovely_ plants. That is until she noticed Elphaba didn't say anything to her at all. Her lips formed automatically into a pout. What in Oz could be more important than talking to her?

She looked over at the green woman. Her pout became bigger and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Economy? Elphie, really ..."

Her roommate still didn't look at her, just gave something that sounded like a "hmpf" and put her nose a bit deeper into the book she studied on her plain but neat bed. She sat in a somewhat relaxed pose which indicated she didn't care to acknowledge another presence but gave her the ability to learn in a comfortable way, and roamed with her brown eyes the pages before her.

"You mean, green thing. I'm trying to have a conversation here, and you?"

This should have caught Elphaba's attention, thought the blonde. Either the light insult or the word 'conversation' for it indicated how serious she was. Glinda was proud of herself. Involuntary she imagined herself and Elphaba as professors – both wearing glasses and ridiculous stiff robes and talking in high terms that reminded more of a passage out of a lexicon than two people talking. She nearly giggled over it, but stopped because that would seem neither smart nor serious.

Silence.

A little breeze blew outside.

Glinda could swear she just heard a leave drop onto the earth. How frustrating ... her chin began to twitch.

"Elphie ...", she whined.

"Oh my wise Elphie", she tried in a sweet voice, but didn't quite succeed because it trembled a bit and ruined therefore every disarming-factor it might have had otherwise.

Her patience began to slip and her hands automatically went down to play with the material of her short purple dress. It was the first warm day of the year, so Glinda was happy to wear some more 'airy' clothes again. Well, and it showed more of her legs ... always a plus.

"Elphaba?"

Still nothing.

Well except you count the wiggle of a green ear as a proper response.

Glinda Upland's face flushed. Her palms sweated. Her body shook with tension.

"MISS ELPHABA THROPP!", she shouted, irritation, nervousness and anger flared in her voice.

Well this got a reaction out of the green witch. She closed her book harshly, put it aside, straightened her not-having-any-wrinkles frock and slowly looked at her roommate.

Glinda swallowed.

Elphaba's face showed her clear annoyance and it seemed like her gaze was burning.

"I ..."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"... am sor... - what ?"

"I said: don't you have a boyfriend for things like that?" She glared and snapped at Glinda.

The blonde in turn was stunned and perplexed to say the least.

They stared into each others eyes.

Glinda's blue ones showed her shock. She couldn't believe she yelled like that. Uplands just don't do such a thing. And what in the name of Lurline did Elphaba want with Fiyero now?

She was puzzled. Puzzled by her own behaviour and the look in the brown across from her. Sure, there was anger, and annoyance – and ... hurt. Where did that come from? But before she could ponder that thought any more Elphaba had turned her head away.

Now the raven-hared woman swallowed. Her temper had gotten the better of her, again. Darn it ...

"Excuse me?" Glinda blinked a few times to come fully back to reality.

"What do you mean? What about Fiyero?"

The green girl took the book and resumed her reading. "Nothing", she mumbled.

Glinda looked a few moments longer at her. She didn't understand. Why had Elphaba said something like this and then wouldn't even explain herself when she asked about it?

The blonde student couldn't let this just be dropped. No. Elphaba would not shut her out like she always did and Glinda would not let herself be excluded as usually the case.

She would be persistent. She would get an answer. Now.

She took a short but deep breath, tried to gather herself a little and walked over to the other side of the dorm room.

She stood before Elphaba's bed. And its owner ignored her, of course.

She checked her posture, nodded once and finally grabbed the green witch's book, her ring flashing purple highlights on Elphaba's skin.

The next actions took place in a blur and so fast, neither of the girls knew exactly _how_ it happened.

Richard Borr's book of "Exciting Economic Evolutions in Oz's History" flew across the room, hit the wall and met the floor with a loud and shuddering 'thud'.

And as soon as the book left her hands Elphaba jumped off of her bed and stood before Glinda.

Her fists were balled, her arms and shoulders quivered with pent up restraint and she towered over the smaller girl.

The blonde peered into Elphaba's deadly brown eyes - at first quite surprised because she didn't know she could muster that much strength, but soon decided it was her absolute and total intention to throw the book away like this – and looked with determination back.

The tension grew.

Both breathed hard, their chests heaving.

Brown wilderness against blue fire.

Pupils constricted, eye colours turned dark.

Hearts hammered. The blood rushed hotly through their veins.

Standing so close, they felt the others raging pulse running through them like thunder.

Suddenly emotions exploded. Everything went out of control.

Anger, betrayal, frustration, longing washed in intense waves over them.

Green hands entangled themselves roughly in blond hair, delicate and small hands grabbed hardly at the black frock. They pulled the opposed body closer, melting into each other and mouths crushed together.

The kiss was not sweet. It was raw - a pure purring of feelings, a valve to get some steam out.

Teeth tugged at lips, nearly drawing blood. Throaty moans escaped, white legs put around green hips.

Then, with an ungentle yank, jerked Elphaba at the little flower clip Glinda had in her hair and tossed it towards the trash.

They broke apart and unknoted their limbs.

"Ow! ..." Back on the ground and with her hands not longer attached to another persons clothes, Glinda rubbed her head where the burning sensation still lingered and glared at her roommate.

"What in the name of Oz was that for?"

Elphaba smiled smugly at her.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that face. You owe me an explanation. You always try to hide yourself! First, you're angry but quickly act afterwards like nothing is the problem and don't say a word! Where is that woman who always stands tall and speaks her opinion, huh? And then all of a sudden you kiss me and rip my hair out? I don't know what to do!" The blonde babbled without a break and did a lot of gesture to underline her words.

Now that Glinda had said it out loud, it sunk on them what they just did.

Silence, again.

The air around both students lost its lusty hint and became awkward.

Elphaba still looked intently at her friend, though not smug any more. She was curious.

Glinda on the other side grew nervous once more. She was no longer happy to wear a short dress. She felt exposed.

After some more seconds she took a few steps back and cast her gaze downward to escape questioning brown eyes.

She felt and heard the blood pumping through her system. Her cheeks burned and her fingers already resumed playing with the material of her outfit.

She didn't notice how Elphaba went to retrieve the flower. She only saw it in a green hand before her eyes at a certain moment, liking the contrast the two colours created and was lost in her own little world with all those tingling sensations.

"That's why."

"Huh?" Glinda moved her head and slowly focused on Elphaba. She didn't quite catch what her friend was trying to tell her.

The green woman grabbed Glinda's hand and dragged her towards the pink-sparkling closet. She positioned the blonde before her, so that both stood back-to-back in front of the full-body-length mirror which was built into the furniture.

Two reflections stared back; one seeming a tad unsure but beginning to smile nevertheless (because checking her make-up, or her hair, or just to watch her whole perfect being was so familiar and habitual to Glinda, the corners of her mouth turned up of their own volition). The other one had a more or less neutral expression, her brow slightly wrinkled.

"See?"

Glinda looked questioningly at the angular face above hers in the mirror. She still had absolutely no clue what her friend meant by all the things she said.

Elphaba sighed.

"This is what is about Fiyero." She said as she showed the flower once again.

"And this." She took Glinda's hand and touched her ring.

"And just all of you!" She made an up and down movement which outlined the blonde's body.

Though she frowned from not understanding, all that attention Elphaba was giving her made Glinda's cheeks involuntary blush.

She became impatient and began to pout, again.

"Elphie ... please?"

She took a breath, shortly closed her eyes to order her words and then explained herself:

"Okay, look ... you are all purple. You are wearing nearly no other shade of colour! At first I thought you just wanted to try something else, maybe violet was this years pink ... but it didn't stop. It got worse. Everything pretty was now purple! You talked about nothing else. So I decided to do some ... research. And well ..." - she cleared her throat -

"iItmhrngplsexualfrustration."

Glinda's eyes went wide. Not only had Elphaba, the quiet Elphaba, said more than two sentences in a row but she what ?

"Beg your pardon?"

Mentioned usually not-much-talker roamed with her gaze their dorm, never looking at her roommate.

"Purple ... or violet ... it stands for sexual frustration."

Glinda looked shyly down at her feet, how they played with the plush carpet she had had laid down and felt, because of shame and embarrassment, like the ground should have swallowed her up instantly.

This stupid hypothesis was utterly ridiculous! Who would think of something like that?

But she knew it was somewhat not so wrong ... Yes, she didn't make out with Fiyero and only reluctantly kissed him.

Well, it had its reasons! It was because she wanted ... she wanted Elphaba.

The truth hit home. Her face grew warmer and warmer.

She felt how Elphaba grabbed her chin gently and softly turned Glinda's head towards hers.

"You know ... red suits you too." Her brown eyes sparkled with so much; so much affection.

The blonde looked back, yet confused about what to do, how to react.

Elphaba peered into blue eyes, seeing the uncertainty but made her decision and Glinda finally found her voice again.

"Just ... my hair had nonetheless nothing to do with it ..."

Both grinned, so hard it almost began to hurt.

"Let's make you pink again."

- The end -

Note: I always have to chuckle when I see people wearing something purple ... I hope you now have to smile, too! :D


End file.
